Decisiones
by Iskra revoir
Summary: Un corazon que se encuentra ante una disyuntiva. Sentimientos que no encuentran su lugar. Song fic con la cancion rosa pastel de Belanova. Cloti


**Decisiones**

Aquí estoy con mi primer fic en esta sección. Es un songfic cortito con la canción "Rosa Pastel" de Belanova. Hagan de cuenta que no pasó lo de AC, por favor y que han pasado dos años desde lo del meteorito. ¡Y no olviden dejar review ;) !

Dos años. Dos años habían pasado y nada había cambiado. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué se necesitaba para hacer reaccionar a este hombre? ¿No era tiempo más que suficiente para que él aclarara sus sentimientos? Pero en lugar de que él se decidiera, ahora era ella la que no estaba segura de lo que quería…

-"¿Qué es lo que siento?"

**Si yo queria ser esa mujer **

**la madre de tus hijos **

**y juntos caminar hacia el altar **

**directo hacia la muerte **

**y al final ni hablar **

**los dos nos destruimos **

**y al final que tal **

**tu y yo ya no existimos **

Sí, claro que lo seguía amando, pero ¿Era eso suficiente? Ella quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, ser su esposa, tener hijos, pero había un problema. El hombre no espabilaba. ¡Ya sabía ella que los hombres eran lentos para esas cosas, pero esto era el colmo! Ya llevaba años mostrándole su amor de tantas maneras, que todos se habían dado cuenta… todos menos quien se suponía debía enterarse. Bien sabía ella que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no se lo sacaban ni a patadas… que por cierto, era exactamente lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento. ¿Por qué se culpaba de algo de lo que nadie más le echaba la culpa? ¡Ni la misma Aeris lo culpaba!

Aeris… ¿Él la había amado? Estaba bastante segura de que ni él mismo lo sabía.

-"¿Me amas?"

**No, No quiero ser esa mujer **

**ella se fue a un abismo **

**y tu **

**no eres aquel que prometio **

**seria mi súper héroe, y que **

**todo acabo, no queda mas **

**seremos dos extraños, yo **

**te olvidare, me olvidaras **

**hasta nunca. **

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto… él había cambiado tanto, que ya no sabía que hacer. ¿Debía luchar por su amor? ¿Hacer un último esfuerzo? No sabía. Estaba tan cansada por tanto tiempo de sufrir su silencio, que se preguntaba si no sería mejor simplemente terminar con todo, alejarse de él para siempre, hasta que consiguiera borrarlo de su corazón.

**Y donde quedo , ese botón **

**que lleva a la felicidad **

**luna de miel, rosa pastel **

**clichés y tonterias **

**y al final ni hablar **

**los dos nos destruimos **

**y al final que tal **

**tu y yo ya no existimos **

¿Dónde estaba todo lo que alguna vez deseo? Sus sueños ¿dónde estaban? Tal vez fuera tonto, aún ella se sorprendía de cómo podía desear ese montón de cursilerías, pero, aunque parezca tonto y se escuche trillado, ¿No era eso lo que toda mujer deseaba? Simplemente la felicidad junto al hombre amado.

Y ahora ¿Dónde quedaba todo eso? Tal vez no podían estar juntos sin lastimarse, quizá haría mejor en olvidar su existencia, dejar todo atrás para siempre.

-"¿Qué debo hacer?"

**No, No quiero ser esa mujer **

**ella se fue a un abismo **

**y tu **

**no eres aquel que prometio **

**seria mi superheroe, y que **

**todo acabo, no queda mas **

**seremos dos extraños, yo **

**te olvidare, me olvidaras **

**hasta nunca. **

**Ta..ta..ta **

¿Debía darse por vencerla y decirle "hasta nunca" a él y a sus viejos sueños? ¿O hacer un último intento, todo o nada, decirle que lo amaba?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando él llegó. Sólo siguió mirando por la ventana, todo su ser luchando por tomar una decisión.

A él le pareció extraño que ella no hubiera salido a recibirlo, como siempre lo hacía. Se daba cuenta que hacía un tiempo que algo la inquietaba, y eso lo preocupaba. Y ahora ella no parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Pero había algo más. Sentía que ese día algo iba a cambiar ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-"¿Tifa?"

Lo escuchó llamarla como en un sueño. Pero no volteó a verlo. Aún no decidía que hacer. En cambio, seguía mirando el cielo. Estaba nublado y el ambiente se sentía cargado. ¿Iría a llover?

"Si llueve" decidió, "se lo diré"

Detrás de ella, Cloud se acercaba con cautela. El sentimiento de que algo iba pasar crecía en su interior. No podía identificar el origen de ese sentimiento, ni siquiera si era algo bueno o malo, pero estaba seguro de que algo iba a pasar… pronto.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Y la primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre la tierra.

¿Qué tal? Mi primer Cloti, cortito y con algo de prisa, pero salió. El final queda abierto a su imaginación, que seguramente es mejor que la mía ;) Decidí dejarlo así porque la canción se me hace más de "adios" pero no podía hacerle eso a una de mis parejas favoritas ;; Así que tomé la idea de un fic que había leído hace tiempo, que lo deja abierto a interpretaciones. Aunque estoy pensando si hacerle una continuación, la verdad no estoy muy segura. Agradeceré que me dejen un review con su valiosa opinión, especialmente si son fans del CloudxTifa, por que la verdad, no conozco a nadie nnU

Gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
